Butterflies and Hurricanes
by XxMissQuinnxX
Summary: "You're better than them, Mg. The humans, I mean. You're faster, and you're stronger. Smarter too. You don't belong in their world." OCxDavid Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

"_Haven't you ever wondered what you are, Mg?"_

_Her lips curled back over her teeth and a low growl erupted through her bared teeth. It wasn't the words that angered her though. It was herself – a power in the pit of her stomach that seemed to swirl and spit fire. An energy she could feel, but couldn't seem to get a handle on._

"_You growl," the voice said and a stifled laugh accompanied it. "Normal girls don't growl, Mg. Animals growl." The voice stopped, almost as if it expected a response. It continued when none came. "You're better than them, Mg. The humans, I mean. You're faster, and you're stronger. Smarter too. You don't belong in their world."_

_Again, her response was a growl. She was listening to the voice now. It was right, but she was more annoyed than anything. She needed to focus on the demon-like feeling in her gut, and the voice only seemed to egg it on. She felt like she was losing more and more control with each passing second. And so she shifted into a crouching position and lunged in the direction the voice seemed to be coming from. Laughter was the only response. She'd caught nothing in her outstretched arms. She lunged again. Nothing. Laughter. And again._

"_Mg."_

_It was a different voice. The laugher was fading, and it caused her to growl yet again in frustration._

"Mg?"

Her eyes opened slowly, and she shot up, her head coming into contact with the person's leaning over her. It was her older sister, and the girl shot into a standing position, her hands held over her head.

"Dammit, Mg!"

Mg didn't feel bad. "You shouldn't stand so close," she snapped. She definitely wasn't a morning person, and her dream had done nothing to help her typical waking mood.

"Whatever," her sister said irritably. "You looked like you were having a nightmare."

"Not really. Just a weird dream." She pushed her blanket off her and swung her short legs over the side of her bed, only just then noticing the thin film of sweat on her face and back. "What time is it?"

"Eight thirty," her sister responded, an urgent tone only just coming into her voice. "You're going to be late."

Mg shot to her feet, she'd moved across the room to her dresser in record time. "You couldn't have told me that sooner?!" Her voice was angry even though it wasn't here sister fault. It wasn't her responsibility to make sure her dead head of a baby sister got up in time to go to school. Still, she really wasn't a morning person, and Sam had pretty much learned to accept that.

Sam didn't say much of anything to her little sister the rest of the morning. She knew better; they'd only wind up fighting if she did. Instead she brewed her daily cup of tea and made a fresh pot of coffee for Mg, who ran down the stairs, grabbed it and took it with her, only pausing to throw her sister a look that clearly said 'if it wasn't nine in the morning, I'd thank you.'

She rushed out the door and hopped into her car, a 2002 Honda Accord and a present from her parents on her twentieth birthday, speeding off in the direction of the local community college. The car was much nicer than anything she could have afforded on her fast food management job, and she was thankful for it. She'd wrecked and totaled her first car during and ice storm the year before. Needless to say, she didn't drive in ice anymore. She'd never been a very good driver in the first place.

The school wasn't far, and she rushed into her first class about fifteen minutes late. The teacher only sent her an annoyed look and went on with his lecture. "Demons," he was saying, "were very real, and they surrounded the human race." What a nut.

* * *

School had gone by slow, and work had gone by excruciatingly slow, and it didn't help Mg's already dwindling mood to find that her car refused to start, her sister was at work and unable to come pick her up, and the sky had started to echo with thunder.

"Great," she grumbled as she slammed the door to her car, locked it up and began the trek home. It had snowed just two days ago, been sunny all day yesterday, and now this. Damn Missouri weather.

It was at this thought that the first of the rain began to fall, and she grumbled more under her breath. It was in this way that she walked the majority of the way to her home, stopping only when a stout, overweight man fell into line behind her, his umbrella held over his head. Mg had glanced over her should when he'd followed for a while, but she thought nothing up it and chastised herself for being so paranoid. She lived in a small town, and nothing ever really happened. And really, what could the fat man do if he had indeed had ill intentions? It wasn't like she couldn't outrun the walrus-like man.

So she ignored him, and he followed. The uneasy feeling came back when, after turning several corners, he was still a few feet behind her. It was then that she broke into a run. Sure, he'd think she was paranoid if he hadn't intended to bother her, but that was a risk she didn't mind taking. She glanced behind her again after a few blocks and slowed to a walk again, satisfied that she'd lost the stout creeper. It was when she turned to glance behind her, though, that her body came into contact with something round and soft.

Her body bounced off the object as if she'd run square into a trampoline, and it was the same stout man that stood in front of her. He cleared his throat and closed the umbrella. The rain still didn't touch him, and Mg told herself that her mind was playing tricks on her as she stared up at him from her place on the ground.

"You shouldn't run from your elders," the man complained, his voice annoyingly high pitched.

"Who are you?" She'd been attempting to sound brave, but she wasn't so sure she'd accomplished that.

"Edward McClinsky III at your service." The phrasing was polite enough, but he still sounded more annoyed than anything. "I'll cut right to business then." He twisted at the handle of the umbrella and yanked at it, pulling out a sword-like instrument. It was the reddish-brown stain at its tip that willed Mg to her feet. "I've been sent to dispose of you."

Mg wasn't sure whether she should be terrified or amused. The man looked serious enough about his intentions, but what could her really do? He looked like an awfully pathetic excuse for and assassin. "What the hell are you talking about?" She'd found her voice again.

"Oh, I suppose I can explain it. You'll be dead soon anyways." The man waved the sword in a nonchalant motion as he spoke. "Haven't you ever wondered what you are, Mg?"

Her eyes widened, and she backed further away. It was the line from her dream that frightened her, but her question strayed from her true fear. "How do you know my name?"

The man just laughed and went on, ignoring her question. "You're better than them, Mg. The humans, I mean. You're faster, and you're stronger. Smarter too. You don't belong in their world."

"I'm human."

"You're a disgusting half-blood," he spat back and took a step towards her, weapon brandished.

She turned to run, but before she could take a single step, he was in front of her again, his body twisting and contorting in ways no human being's should. "What are you?" It was a whisper, and she was surprised he'd heard it over the sound of the rain.

"A demon," he said simply, as his image became still again. His voice was deeper, and he looked more intimidating now, but he looked human enough. His muscled torso was bare, and he towered above her – not that everyone didn't. "Just like you, Mg. But without the dirty human blood."

"Is that why you want to kill me?" She wasn't sure why she believed him; it was all, after all, so unbelievable. But what he'd said was true. She'd been the fastest person on her track team in high school, and she'd been stronger than even the buffest male athletes, not to mention the fact that she'd never picked up a book outside of school in her life, and she still receive top marks with little to no effort. But that didn't mean anything. She was pretty average looking, other people got good grades too, and she'd lost more than a race or two due to her sheer klutziness.

He didn't answer her. Instead he laughed again and leaned towards her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and whispering into it. "I'll give you a head start. Two days." His hot breath sent chills down her spine, and he was gone so fast she couldn't even tell which way he'd gone.

Fact: She was fast. He was faster. She was going to die.

* * *

"Mg, this is crazy! Of course you're my sister!"

"Tell that to the paperwork!" Mg had, in hand a copy of her birth certificate, her mother's name printed upon it. Her father's name was missing, or, rather, Sam's father's name was missing.

"So what, Mg! Half sisters by blood! That doesn't change anything!"

"It changes everything!" A crazy, shape-shifting monster wouldn't be hunter her if it didn't. Of course, she hadn't told Sam that. It was better if she thought Mg's real reason for leaving was a bit more realistic than the fairy-tale smut truth. "I'm going!"

"You have school! And a job! You can't just pick up and leave your life behind!"

"I'll call you." Mg's voice was calmer, and she gave her sister a stony look.

"Where are you going?" Sam looked defeated.

"I don't know." And she was gone.

* * *

"I like to purchase a ticket."

The woman behind the counter gave Mg a bored look. "Where to?"

"Surprise me. And make it a one way."

The woman's expression was soft now. "What you runnin' from, sweetheart?"

Mg shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"Someone'll miss ya, hun."

"No one'll miss me."

The woman didn't respond to that. "Can I see your ID?" Mg pushed it through the small opening in the glass, knowing the woman wanted to see if she was an adult or not. The woman glanced at the card and pushed it back. "You don't look twenty."

"I know." She put the ID away.

The woman smiled at her. "No idea where you wanna go then?" When Mg didn't answer, she continued. "Well what about California? Santa Carla?"

Mg thought about it a moment. That was definitely far away enough. "What's it like there?"

The woman went into and long spiel, telling here of the beachside towns never-ending nightlife, of it's busy boardwalk and beach side theme park. The place honestly sounded like paradise to Mg. Not only that, it was busy. It was crowded and it was loud. Surely, Edward wouldn't be able to find her there.

The woman paused after talking for a long time. "Somewhere else perhaps?" She wasn't sure Mg was interested.

"Santa Carla sounds great."

The woman's smile brightened. "Oh, you'll just love it there!" Her expression grew grave only moments later though, and her voice became serious. "You should be careful out there, hun. The world's a dangerous place."

Mg gave her a smile. "Will do."

The woman let out a sigh and smiled again. "That'll be 260," she stated brightly.

Mg pushed her money across through the glass and the woman pushed her ticket back. "Thanks."

The woman caught Mg's hand before she could pull back and gave her another serious look. "Good luck, hun."

Mg smiled and thanked her, turning and waiting for her train in silence and as far from the woman as possible. It wasn't that it was bad that she cared. She actually kind of frightened Mg. The mood swings mostly. Happy one moment, serious or sad the next. Those were the kind of people you had to watch out for. It seemed like you never really knew when they were going to snap.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long, guys! But here is the second chapter along with a poem I wrote when I got bored. Lol. Hope you guys enjoy it :]

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the lost boys. :[ If I did, I certainly wouldn't be writing about them!

**Oh, Sweet Santa Carla**

_Oh, Sweet Santa Carla,_

_How your city streets wilt,_

_How the skies weep,_

_and the people feel guilt._

_Have they harmed you, my sister?_

_Walking death, I mean._

_Murder capitol of the world?_

_Yes, I've heard._

_Yes, I've seen._

_They creep through the night, sister,_

_And feed on the weak,_

_the broken and battered,_

_the norm and the freak._

_They'll catch up to you, sister._

_They'll swoop in from above,_

_Leaving you feeble,alone,_

_And wishing for love._

_Oh, sweet Santa Carla,_

_You'll never escape._

_Eternity rots your people,_

_And fate's at your gates._

_Oh, sweet Santa Carla,_

_How the skies weep._

_There are demons among you._

_The bodies lie in a heap._

**Chapter Two**

"Murder capitol of the world?" Five minutes off the train, and Mg was already hearing interesting stories. "Peachy." She pushed her over-sized bag up onto her shoulder and shuffled out into the shadows and down the street. She could see the boardwalk from here. The lights were bright, beautiful actually. She'd lived in a small town in the middle of no where most of her life, so the city might be a nice change.

As if on cue, she heard weeping, and when she looked in the direction it'd come from, she saw a tiny boy, hunched over, shivering. His hair was wet and red, matted to his face. Brown locks could be seen underneath all the red. He was pale, and his eyes were shut tight, hands clamped on either side of his head.

She went over and leant beside him. "Hey," she said gently, and when he didn't answer, she placed her hand over his as gently as she could. "You okay?" Stupid question. Of course, he wasn't okay. He was covered in blood.

He looked up, and it was with the movement that she caught a strong whiff of iron and salt. It was almost enough to gag her. "I've seen you," he said simply, his voice shaking only a little now. "It's your fault they're dead."

Her breath caught in her throat, but she tried to shake it off. "You're hurt," she said, ignoring what he'd said to her. Surely, he was delirious. "We need to get you to a hospital."

"No!" It came out as more of a shriek than anything else. "He'll come after me again! He killed all of them! I have to hide!" He was up and running faster than she would have expected, but she caught him all the same and pulled him back by the wrists harder than she'd meant to. He yanked madly at his arms, crying again. He beat his small fists against her chest until his face turned red and his body grew weak.

When he finally stopped fighting her, Mg loosened her grip. He'd said he'd seen her before. "Where have you seen me?"

He answered without hesitation now. Mg supposed he was too tired to care anymore. "By the cliffs."

"You're thinking of someone else," Mg said gently. "I've never been to Santa Carla before. My name's Mg. I just want to help you."

The boy looked up. "You've never been here?"

"Never."

Almost as suddenly as he'd tried to run away, he'd ripped his arm loose from her grip, lunged at her and bit down hard on her neck. Shock prevented her from reacting quickly, but she managed to place her hands against the child and shove him away. He stumbled back violently, and they both stood still, staring at each other for a long moment before he took off. She stared dumbly after him, but let him go this time.

Anger set in next. That awful little rodent had bitten her! Oh, the things she'd do if she saw that brat again. She couldn't believe she'd tried to help that kid! What a waste! She'd walked the remaining way to the boardwalk before anger had seeped away, and realization had hit.

That kid wasn't human. It was a rather dumb realization, she knew. She couldn't help but feel a bit idiotic Of course he wasn't human; anyone with half a brain would have realized that right away. The word vampire came to mind and she shuddered. But if demons were real, couldn't vampires be too. _Murder capitol of the world._ Another realization. Duh, Mg! But just that one little boy couldn't be the cause of that. Her brow furrowed, and she must have looked pretty stupid because rather than greeting her with a hug and a smile, the man who'd just seen her poked her lightly in the head.

"I always knew it was empty," he joked.

"Dad!" She flung her arms wide and threw them around his neck. She drew back quickly though, remembering why she'd come to Santa Carla in the first place. It was to get away from family so that they wouldn't be harmed in what was coming.

"Nothing's coming, Mg, dear." She looked up at him and smiled, aware of what had been bothering her but suddenly uncaring. Come to think of it, she wasn't so sure this man was familiar after all. In fact, she didn't know him at all. Not his name or anything about him. What on earth had compelled her to call him dad? Her face turned red in embarrassment.

"It's alright," he said soothingly and placed his arm around her shoulders, steering her towards a nearby shop. "My name is Max. You'll call me dad, or course."

Mg nodded dumbly, unable, though every fiber in her body screamed at her to flee from this man, to do anything but everything he said. "Why can't I refuse you?" Her voice came out even and calm. She couldn't even raise her voice to Max, and her stomach churned at the thought.

"Can any good daughter refuse her father's will?"

Yeah, because that was informative. "I have worries. Battles to fight. A child to find. I need to help him." She knew, without a doubt that this was the one the boy had been attacked by. It had to be.

He chuckled though and responded, "you' have nothing to worry about."

And she believed him.

Sorry it's short. I've been without internet, so writings been kinda hard to keep up with.


	3. Chapter 3

To say that Santa Carla was the strangest place Mg had ever been to was the understatement of the year. In just one night she'd arrived, been attacked by a child vampire, and been abducted by another – whom she felt compelled to call father and obey his every command. Max had taken her to his home and shown her a room on the bottom floor, informing her that it would be hers from now on. He'd only just, nearly three hours after meeting her, excused himself from the vicinity of the room, telling her as he went that he'd be upstairs sleeping and politely requesting that she disturb him under no circumstances.

It was only after he'd gone that the haze had lifted, and she'd realized just how much was hidden behind that statement. She only dwelled on it a moment though, instead opting to bathe and dress herself. She was tired, true enough, but thought didn't seem to flow well around Max, and she could still feel the faint buzz of his presence. She didn't like it; she very obviously had a lot to think through, and following the older man around like a lost puppy wasn't getting her anywhere.

She shifted from her place in the center of the room and moved to the bed where she'd sat her bag down and pulled it open. She pulled out a pair of dark-colored jeans, tattered at the ends where she'd worn them down from walking on the too-long hems, and an overly-stained t-shirt. A rather long, soapy shower later she stood in front of a mirror in Max's bathroom, taking in her new ensemble.

She'd never really known how to dress herself, and it showed. The jeans were a bit baggy in addition the being worn and old, and the shirt hung box-like over her small frame. Her brown hair was tangled and hung thin and limp to her shoulders. She didn't know how to do hair or makeup to compliment either so she'd never really bothered to try. She frowned at the image; she really would her liked to do more with her appearance, but she felt she'd only overdo it if she tried anyway and so shifted her gaze to her face. She liked her face, didn't think it stood out in the crowd or anything, just liked it. If she had one complaint, it was that it was maybe just a bit too plump for the rest of her body, but overall it was pretty. She had a full set of lips that curved beautifully across her face, and her eyes were large and rounded and a bright hazel in color. Her lashes were short, but she wasn't bothered by it. She had high cheekbones and a small nose that seemed to fit her face perfectly, and she couldn't help but feel pride sting in her chest at the way all of her individual features came together. That was vain, and she felt a pang of embarrassment at thinking so highly of her own appearance.

She let out a small chuckle, aimed at herself, and left the bathroom, going back to her own room just long enough to slip on a worn pair of moccasins – the only pair of shoes she'd brought with her – and a small wad of money. She slipped it into her pocket and left the house as quickly and quietly as possible.

* * *

The further away she got from Max, the clearer her thoughts became, and she almost wished she'd thought clearly enough to bring all of her stuff with her so that she wouldn't have to go back. Some part of her knew she would go back though, and she shuddered at it.

She'd found herself a shady spot on the beach. The weather was much hotter than she was used to, but it was drier too, and that helped. She leaned back and laid in the sand. It was the first moment she'd gotten to just sit and think since all of this had started, and there were so many things to work through. She caught herself wondering, first, how she knew what was true and what wasn't. Edward had told her she was a demon; normal people didn't just take that kind of information in and automatically believe it. Normal people also didn't meet random men – i.e. Max – and unwillingly decide to call them daddy, dearest either.

She scoffed at the thought. Something wasn't right, and she was sure the two incidences – the demons and vampires – were related somehow. Maybe vampires were demons. Was it possible to be born half vampire? Or maybe vampire wasn't the right word at all. Maybe Max was a demon, plain and simple, and maybe the boy she'd met the day before was too. She grunted in irritation; there wasn't going to be any thinking through this. She didn't know enough about Max or demons or vampires to start with. She'd leave it alone, she decided.

Her mind turned, instead, to something a bit more intriguing. Edward had also said she was stronger than humans which was true when she thought about it, but she wasn't necessarily the strongest she could be right? If she really was a part of all this supernatural bullshit, shouldn't she be able to do more than she could? Maybe she could get stronger. Strong enough to defend herself against Edward? Or against Max and his mind games? Yes, she decided, determinedly. That's what she would do. And she may not even have to worry about Edward. Santa Carla was a crowded place. Maybe he wouldn't be able to find her at all. Then Max would be her only problem.

She heard a giggle. "Oh, he'll find you," a voice from behind her assured, and she shot into a sitting position and flung her body around the face the voice. There was nothing there, and she shuddered as she looked all around her. No one was even remotely close to her.

No one could have gotten away that fast, right? And there was nowhere nearby to hide. She was hearing things, she decided, though she wasn't convinced.

Another giggle. "You aren't hearing things, silly." The voice was right next to her, and she jumped away from it with a shriek, wide-eyed as her body stilled and she saw the owner of the voice.

The girl in front of her was bent over, her head still next to the spot where her ear had just been. She was laughing, and Mg didn't get a clear view of her until she stood up. She was young – ten maybe; her hair was a dull ashy blond with eyes to match. Her skin was dark, from hours spent out in the Santa Carla sun, Mg guessed. She quietly cursed herself for getting so worked up over a little girl, but as she stood up, a thought hit her. She hadn't been thinking aloud, had she? She was sure she hadn't, but maybe…

"I'm a mind reader," the girl said confidently, just loudly enough for Mg to heard. "And I'm not a little girl. I'm twice your age and don't you forget it."

"You're a demon." Mg's voice came out harsh, and she backed up a bit.

"You really are a bright one, huh?" The girl was gone and beside her again in an instant. She laughed when Mg let out another startled shriek. "I'm not here to kill you, so you can stop freaking out. Honestly, Edward can get so carried away. He's got you really scared, huh?"

Mg only took one thing from that. "You know Edward?"

The girl smile, knowingly. "Uh huh."

"Is he here?"

She shook her head. "I can't hear him." She pointed at her head as she said it. "But he'll show up. Edward never leaves a mark alive, but don't worry. He likes the game; if you play things right you might be able to get out of this alive."

Mg felt a lump in her throat. "The game?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's a metaphor, Mg."

"Then who is he? Why is he after me?"

"He's a hired killer." She shrugged. "Someone wants you dead."

"Who?"

The girl shrugged. "No idea."

Mg took that in. So far she hadn't learned anything from the girl. "He said I was half demon," she deadpanned.

The girl tilted her head to one side, then the other. "You mean you didn't already know that?" She looked amused.

Mg took it as an insult and defensively changed the subject. "Do you know why someone wants me dead?"

She shrugged again, but her face said otherwise. Mg wanted to ask what she knew, but something told her she wasn't going to get an answer.

"And why are you here? Who are you?"

"You can call me Anna. I'm supposed to watch you."

"Who wants you to watch me?"

"Your father."

"You mean Max."

Anna grinned and gave her that knowing look again. Mg scowled at the smaller girl; she didn't like her. She was bubbly and cheerful and – above all – a major know-it-all. "So did Max sent you to protect me from Edward or is he my enemy too?"

She shrugged again. "Max doesn't share his plans with me. He just tells me what he needs me to do."

Mg let out an irritable grunt. "Is there anything you do know?"

She smiled again and turned away, motioning for Mg to follow her. "I know he wants you to go home and rest. You're to meet someone important tonight."

"Who?"

"You ask too many questions." Another giggle. "It's time to go home, okay?"

Mg laughed at her. "Look, brat, if you really think I'm gonna follow you-"

"Orders from Max."

* * *

That had been the end of the conversation. Mg had begrudgingly followed Anna back to Max's house, her mind slinging profanities and insults at her with each step. 'Have a backbone, you wretch,' she told herself. 'Turn around and walk the other way.' Still, she'd followed, and when told to dress for bed and go to sleep – again accompanied by the phrase 'Max's Orders' – she'd obediently crawled into bed and fallen into a dreamless slumber.

She was woken sometime later by Max. Anger surged through her body as being woken up before she was ready to get out of bed, but she didn't act on it. She wanted to, of course; she wanted to chuck her pillow at his head and scream immaturely at him to go away.

"It's time to get up, Mg," he said with a friendly smile. "We have a busy night ahead of us. There's someone I want you to meet."

She got up without question and looked to the end of the bed. Max had laid out an outfit, which she assumed was intended for her. It was a brown dress, trimmed in pink with matching pink floral pattern. A pair of brown, dressy flats sat beside it, and it seemed Max had taken the liberty of lying out a range of brown and pink makeup products. She scowled at it. Two thoughts struck her. First, "I have to dress up?"

He didn't respond, just gave her a smile and headed towards the door. "I'll wait out front."

"Um.." Mg started but stopped her cheeks coloring a bit. "I've never put on makeup before, and I don't wear dresses."

His face just held the same polite smile it had since she'd met him. "I'll send Anna down to help you."

That little brat again? "I think I can handle it myself," she responded shortly.

"You'll want to watch your tone, Mg." It was the first time she'd seen him frown, and – though it wasn't overly evident – she thought she could hear the slightest bit of a threat in it. "Get dressed. Anna should be down shortly."

"Okay." And he'd left the room with that.

* * *

Mg's second thought had been had Max really picked this out himself? Not that she had a feminine bone in her body, but she certainly wouldn't have been able to pick it out. It really was kind of cute. She'd considered asking him about it but had decided to keep it to herself. He'd seemed angry when she'd snapped at him and somehow, asking about his gender preferences didn't seem like a good next step to the conversation.

Anna made her entrance about the time Mg had finished putting the dress and shoes on with the same bubbly grin she'd worn the day before. She made her way into the room and started sifting through the makeup as she spoke. "So you had no idea you weren't human, you dress yourself like a little boy, and you can't do your own makeup." She let out a small chuckle as she pulled a brown eye liner pencil from the pile and looked at Mg. "At least you can get dressed by yourself."

"Watch it, brat," Mg snapped, and she beamed when a look of irritation flashed across the smaller girls face.

Anna motioned for Mg to sit down. "Don't look so smug, _Mabel._"

Mg lunged, and Anna was on her other side not a moment later. "Oh stop being so difficult, Mabel," she teased. "It's not like you got any say on what your parents named you."

"Don't call me that." Her voice came out in a low almost growl-like sound. She hated her real name.

"Now, you're sounding like a demon," Anna laughed. "Now sit. Max won't want to wait long."

And Mg did. The sooner this brat was done, the sooner she could get away from her. "You're not coming with us, are you?" It was obvious that she was hoping for a no, and she couldn't stop herself from smiling when Anna responded with a no.

The makeup was a challenge. Mg had never let someone do her makeup, and she didn't like the sharpened pencil so close to her face. But after several minutes of her blinking and twitching and a few snarky gay jokes from Anna the makeup was on, and the demon girl was beaming.

"I'm such a genius," she commented.

"Are you done then?"

"That depends," she responded with a shrug. "Are you too masculine to do your own hair too?"

Mg gave her a flat look. "Get out."

Anna's eyebrows furrowed, and she pushed her lower lip out in a mock-pout. "You're such a poor sport, Mabel."

"Out!"

Mg had her by the arm – though she was sure it was only because the girl had let her – a second later and shoved her out the door, slamming it shut behind her. What a brat!

"Twice your age," she sang in a high pitched, mocking voice as she pulled a hair brush out of her bag. Her voice became curt as she continued. "Sure doesn't act like it. I swear if that brat opens her mouth again, I'm gonna… I'm gonna…" She cut herself off, opting for a frustrated shriek instead of her intended threat. She yanked at her hair, parting it into two sections and pulling it into two low, wavy pigtails and left the house in an angry rush.

* * *

I cut it a bit short, I know, but on the bright side, I finally updated, and I plan to work on this story quite a bit over the summer! I'm sorry it took me such a long time to continue it, but I felt like I didn't have enough of a direction to take it in before, and I'm much more pleased with what I've got in the works now. So this is my promise. Updates will come much more frequently. I won't promise a certain amount of time between chapters because I know myself better than that, but it will most certainly be more frequent! I'm having a lot of fun writing it, and I really hope you guys are all enjoying it!

You may have noticed that I changed the coupling from Marko and Paul to David too. I've changed the planned plot a lot and I feel that the David coupling will suit the main character a lot more than the former.

A special thank you to Emzy2k11, Amaryllidinae, lunamirrior, Anna, and I'..Time for reviewing the first two chapters. I had lost inspiration for this story, and it was going back and reading your reviews that encouraged me to continue it! You guys are all wonderful, and I hope you love what I have coming! I feel like this chapter was a bit slow, but next chapter is already in the planning, and I can't wait to get it written for you guys!

To answer a few of your questions, my favorite lost boy changes a lot. I'll probably tell you something different every time! But right now my favorite is a tie between David and Marko. :] And as for the pronunciation of the main character's name, Mg is actually just her initials. She goes by them because she hates her real name. hah.


End file.
